The invention is based on a method for bonding electrically conductive wires.
A method for bonding electrically conductive wires has already been proposed in which the segments of a hot wire which intersect one another, thereby forming a loop, are bonded by heating the wires with an oxyhydrogen flame, so that a gold solder which establishes the bond is heated to the melting point. In a such method, there is the danger that the relatively thin wires will be undesirably overheated. Furthermore it is difficult to deliver small quantities of gold solder to the work, and the method is difficult to automate.